


Just my type - Porche x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Just my type - Porche x Reader

Ever since you had been forced to join the foxy pirates, Porche had been jealous of you getting all the attention, all of the men on board seemed to pay more attention to you. She would ride your ass, constantly making you do her chores, clean up any messes she would make, breaking dishes on the ground and walls then blaming it on you. She had it out for you, even Foxy was getting sick of you, but he would always change his mind about throwing you overboard when he caught sight of you, which Porche detested. One evening as you were cleaning up the large mess she and the crew made, she started to speak, “you have a better, body, better face, better everything, I hate you! And yet..” You weren’t really paying attention as you were focused on cleaning. She had gotten up and walked over to you as you were cleaning glass off the floor with a rag, as it had been sitting in a puddle of alcohol. You hadn’t noticed she was there looming over you, until she stood on your hand, the glass poking through the rag and jabbing into your hand and fingers, blood would seep onto the rag while the alcohol that was soaked into the rag would burn upon entry. You look up at her as she gave a twist of her foot, digging the glass deeper, “you’re just my type.” That’s all she had said, it appeared that she would get off to this, torturing you and abusing you, was this your life from now on?


End file.
